


Sendo Academy

by vintagetimetable



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Action, Confessions, Love, M/M, Violence, some smut, yuuri and viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagetimetable/pseuds/vintagetimetable
Summary: "The forcefield," cried Viktor, pinning Yuri into a wall. Blood dripped from the tip of his knife, staining the white wall."I've told you again and again!" he screamed, laughing maniacally. "It's unbreakable!"Viktor, without hesitation, plunged the knife into Yuri's chest. The boy went limp.-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/Viktor, Yuuri and their crew attempt to break a forcefield and escape the institution that holds them captive.





	

Yuuri had been kidnapped.

The operation had been carried out so delicately, yet so ruggedly, he hadn’t even flinched from sleep. He would have thought he was dreaming, but the bruises on his arms said otherwise.

Whatever he was in- it could have been a catbus, for all he knew- was rocking and shaking, as if moving on a path of gravel and glass. Each turn the vehicle took brought a new wave of movement. Eventually Yuuri felt his mouth fill with salty saliva- a signal he was about to throw up.

He felt the panic settle it. Where the hell was he? He tried to think back- before he realised, in horror, that he didn’t remember anything before the darkness of the box, the shaking which seemed eternal… and the bile kept rising.

But he didn’t see it much longer. The vehicle stopped abruptly, ejecting him from the box with speed he never knew he could ever experience.

____________________________________________________________

Yuuri woke to a pair of black shoes.

Before he could soak in anything more, the vomit finally made it’s entrance, spraying the now noticeable sleek shoes a sickly shade of green, laced with bits of food he didn’t remember eating. 

There came a grimace from above him, and he looked up. An old man, his scalp bare of the gray hair that covered his side-burns. His face was etched with lines that didn’t show wisdom, but instead years of stress.

“I take it you two have brought the man?” he said, making a feeble attempt to throw off his shoes without using his hands.

Two masked people- Yuuri couldn’t tell if they were men or women- emerged from the vehicle.

“Exactly as you instructed, Yakov,” said one, deep yet thick voice indicating a man. “And he doesn’t look bad, either…”

Yakov groaned and massaged his forehead. “I thought we were clear, Christophe. No more flirting with the prisoners.” His eyes darted toward the other. “And Mila, could you please fetch me a new pair of shoes? Our prisoner appears to have- er- expelled over mine.”

As Mila shot away, the old man stared down at Yuuri.

“You’ve come a long way, only to have to face hell on earth. I would almost pity you, if you weren’t such a scum.”

He clapped his hands. “Christophe, take him away!”

Chris clutched his shoulders, and Yuuri knew there was no escape. He was far too weak to escape the steel-like grasp clamping around him. 

While being dragged to the unknown location, Yuuri took the time to check out his surroundings. The path he was being escorted on was simply a cold line of which snow was hastily scraped away from. His feet shivered as they tread on the icy rock, trying not to slip. Trees and rocks were scattered, far and wide, across the sides of the path, with no seeming pattern or direction And beyond that... he could see nothing. A thick fog obscured all else from sight.

Yuuri would have thought they were walking for eternity if they hadn’t eventually stopped- at a short, yet wide building (almost like Yakov!), which was lined with windows that seemed like they hadn’t been cleaned for years, that had snow piled up on the sills. Tall, barbed wire fences surrounded it, like wordless warnings toward any passersby- no entry. But, most taking of all- a large, red force field which surrounded the institution. Guards added to the already intimidating security.

“We’re here,” said Chris, using a button on his wristwatch to create an entrance into the forcefield. His arm reaching down to fondle Yuuri’s butt. And, out of nowhere, his instincts -and rage- kicked in.

He decked his now-free elbow into Chris’s ribcage, using the force to push himself back and pounce again, burying the heel of his bare foot into his face. Chris fell backward, and out cold. An imprint of Yuuri’s foot was visible on his cheek.

Then the gun- shots rang out. As the guards flung themselves toward him, bullets stopped them in their tracks, trailing blood over the dirt that lay beneath him.

Yuuri lay in shock, amongst the sea of dead guards, which seemed to be twitching and spitting sparks of electricity.

“Did that just happen?” he wondered out loud, puffing icy breaths.

“Yup,” came a voice from behind him. Yuuri turned.

An attractive, grey-haired man was leaning against the doorframe of the building. His head was tossed back, lips revealed to be curled into a smile. 

“How can you hear my thoughts?” asked Yuuri, trembling again.

“You have a knack for thinking out loud. I’m Nikiforov. Viktor Nikiforov. But you can call me Vitya.” He gestured to the people surrounding him. “And this is my crew. Meet Sara, Mickey, Emil, and Leo.”

He put a gloved hand out.

Yuuri hesitated before shaking his hand. This man seemed familiar somehow. The grip he had on Yuuri’s hand- firm, strong, yet gentle- hit something in the back of his mind. It was comforting in the midst of this unfamiliarity. 

“Now, let’s scoot out of here before more guards show up, yes?”

____________________________________________________________

They were in Sendo Academy, an institution built for the ‘wrongfully accused’, as Vitya had put it. An institution for those who had committed especially treacherous crimes. Yuuri didn’t even know what he had done.

Vitya and his crew led him into the building. The passageway was narrow, seemingly leading into nothingness; dimly lit by a crackling bulb hanging from a ceiling; drips of melted snow fell from the roof onto their heads; the floor was just as icy as the path outside.

“Sara, Emil, can you take Yuuri here to the weapons’ room? He’s going to need one,” asked Vitya. “Mickey and I will make... preparations.”

Mickey looked aghast. “Really? Him and my sister? Why, I’d-,” He stopped complaining when he saw Viktor’s expression turned stern.

They climbed flights of stairs, walked passages, and passed doors with every step. The doors had plaques with room numbers on them- but they seemed to follow no particular pattern. One might have inscribed ‘412’ and the next ‘008’ . And the building was much too quiet, much too organised to be a prison. 

They eventually stopped in front of a metal door- it looked like the entrance to a safe. It’s handle wasn’t much smaller than the wheel of a truck- and it looked as if it would require the someone with Hercules strength to open it. Emil, however, opened it with little to no effort. 

“Strength is something you’ll need to build if you’re going to be here,” he said, pushing open the door.

The room greeted them with a gust of cold air. Inside it were rows and rows of swords and all the weapons one could imagine. 

The room was only lit by the evening light outside the windows; one on each of the 4 white walls. The floor was of polished, immaculate aluminum. It was as if no one had ever stepped foot into the room.

Sara picked up an especially large gun, and handled it as if it were a child. She held it up against Yuuri’s chest and shook her head. 

“No, no, this one won’t do. Too large.” She picked up another and did the same.

They eventually decided on a small, yet tough pistol. It had engravings on the handle, which Yuuri questioned, but she brushed them off as scratches. 

“After all, other people have used these weapons before you.” Yuuri wondered where they could have gone.

Holding the gun in his hand, Yuuri felt a surge of power. It scared him. It didn’t feel right. His hands trembled as they held the deadly hunk of metal. And he couldn’t hide his confusion much longer.

“Hey… why do I even need to pick out a weapon? And why am I even here?”

They turned to him.

“Vitya didn’t tell you?” Emil flashed him a smile. ‘After we saw what you did to that guard… we realised you were perfect for our team.” His smile turned serious. “We’re going to defeat the higher ups, and get the f**k out of this hell-hole.”


End file.
